Fool Coverage
"Fool Coverage" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in March. Goodman wants Mario to sign up for an insurance accident policy. However, after Mario refuses, he attempts to prove him wrong even if he has to sabotage his house. How will his plan go? Script WARNING: The story might have swearing. It shows Goodman with a smile on his face knocking at Mario's door. Mario then answers the door. Goodman: Good morning Mario. My company Goodman Bank and Trust has authorized me to a accident insurance policy. Mario: Wait, wh-- Goodman: As everyone would know that accidents would occur mostly around the house. My company's policy will pay you any accident around the home. Mario: Bu-- But I-- Goodman: For an example! Goodman Bank and Trust will pay you a million dollars for a black eye. Mario: But I-- (His face goes wide confused to shocked) One million dollars for a black eye?? Goodman: Well... there is a few expectations to the deal. (He gets out a piece of paper and some headphones that are playing "Bitch Lasagna") Let me read them to you. (He puts the headphones on Mario's ears) Provided the accident occurs with a stampede of wild elephants, on the third of March in any year, during a hail storm, in your own living room and at 3-4 PM. He takes off with headphone set from Mario's ears. Goodman: Got it? Mario: Wait bu--- Goodman: Good! Now just sign here on the dotted line. Mario: But you see I don't have any accidents in my home... my house is pretty safe. Now will you excuse me, I need to call Nintendo about the new Mario game coming soon. Good day sir! He takes Goodman to the front door and closes it. Goodman: Oh... so he doesn't have any accidents in his home huh? Well let's see about that! (Laughs maliciously) He looks through an open window to see Mario in the kitchen. Mario: Now where did I put my phone at? Hmmm... I think it is in the oven or something... He goes and opens the oven while lighting up a match for light. Goodman then enters through the window. Goodman: You stupid nut sack of a human! You could cause an accident like that! He pushes Mario away from the oven. Goodman: What you should use is a flashlight not a match! He grabs a flashlight and puts it in the oven. Suddenly, the oven explodes. Goodman: (Pulls his head out of the oven) Must have been one of those shorts in my batteries... The next scene shows Goodman looking around Mario's house. Goodman: I gotta prove that Nintendo character that the house is filled with something that can cause harm. He suddenly sees a closet to his right. Goodman: Ahhhh... He looks inside and some crashing noises are heard. Goodman: Just as I thought! A perfect booby trap! I'll just fill it up a little. He grabs a few items and tosses them into the closet while quickly closing the door. He then enters Mario's kitchen where he is seen trying to fix up a light that is broken. Goodman: Excuse me. Do you have a tennis racket I can borrow? Mario: Sorry but no. I don't. Goodman: Hmm... some mittens? Mario: Uh uh. No. Goodman: A fan? Mario: N-no. Goodman: A blanket? Some candy? (Starts sweating) A charger? Anything?? Mario: No. Goodman: A yo-yo?! Mario: Yes. Goodman: Well where is it?? Mario: In the closet. Goodman: Well why didn't you say so in the first place?! He goes to the closet and opens the door only to get hit by a ton of items. An angered Goodman is seen throwing stuff around while a yo-yo is in his hand. The next scene shows cutting up a square hole behind a couch. He then puts a carpet on the hole and moves the couch close to it. He then cuts part of the couch leaving the middle. Goodman then goes to the kitchen sees Mario sweeping the floor. Goodman: You must not over do you know. You look all worked up! Come on, let's relax just a while. Mario: Oh fiddle sticks! I don't wanna relax! He then makes Mario sit on the couch. Goodman: There we are! In our nice couch! Mario: But but but... oh damnit! He sees that the hole is not working. Goodman: Um... hmm... Mario: What's wrong? Goodman: Hold on a second. Get up from the couch... Mario: But wh-- Goodman: Just... do so. Mario: Fine. He gets up and Goodman pushes the couch. He suddenly falls into the hole he made. Mario looks at this in shock. Goodman is seen in the next scene where he is trying to think of his next scheming plan. Goodman: Well shitty shit... I am all out of ideas... Mario is seen walking with a candle in his hand. Mario: I just gotta fix that wire in the basement. The lights keep going out... Goodman sees this and follows him. Mario is seen going down the basement. It shows the two walking downstairs Goodman: What are you trying to do look for an accident? What if that candle blew out and you fell down the stairs?? He purposely blows out the candle and a loud crash is heard. Mario then lights up a match to show Goodman missing. Mario: Dangit where is that candle? Goodman is seen downstairs. He pulls out the previous candle. Goodman: Just stay right here! I'll get you a new one! He then goes upstairs and grabs a dynamite stick. He paints it all white and then lights a match igniting the line. Goodman: Here's your candle! Mario: Gee. Thanks. Goodman: (Laughs) How nice can you get? Mario: Oh Mr. Insurance Salesman! Goodman: Yes? Mario: I wonder if you'd give me a hand. Goodman: Sure! (Breaks the fourth wall) Us salesmen never miss a chance to help our customers! (Giggles) He then runs downstairs to the basement. Mario: Ahh... here is the problem. Goodman: What did you need? Mario: (Gives him the candle) Here, hold this. Goodman: OHHHH NOO!! He then rushes to a near by hole that is in the basement and attempts to throw the "candle" out. A large explosion occurs when he tries to. Mario then comes to see the the basement all cracked and looks up to see Goodman's holes. Mario: Oh dear... what an unfortunate accident... I better see if he's ok... It then cuts to the front door. A door knock is heard. Mario: Come in. The door opens to show an injured Goodman. Goodman: I RePRsEnT An ACcIdEnT POlIcY, CAn I InTeReSeT U An AcCiDeNT PoLICY?! Mario: Why yes! Goodman: My CoMPAnY-- (He then shakes his head) What did you just say?? Mario: After witnessing your unfortunate mishaps about the house, I am ready to sign on the dotted line! (He signs on the piece of paper) There! Now all I have to do to make a million bucks is get a black eye! Goodman: Provide that the accident occurs as a result of a stampede of wild elephants, on the third of March, during a HAIL STORM, at 3-4 PM and in your OWN living room! Muhahahahaha! Mario: (Breaks the fourth wall) I knew there would be a catch to it... Suddenly, loud noises are heard while elephants barge into Mario's house. Goodman: A stampede of wild elephants... (He looks on his phone) 3 PM... (He looks on the calendar to sees March 3rd) Third of March... (He then goes outside and gets hit in the head) HAIL STORM!! OH NOOO!!! Mario: Oh yes! Black eye! Pay me! Goodman: Ohhh no. It sincerely says a stampede of wild elephants AND one baby zebra. (Breaks the fourth wall) Hehehehe. I just added that on in! Suddenly, horse like noises are heard. A baby zebra is seen coming into the house while the latter is being covered up with dust. After the dust clears, Goodman is seen on the floor injured. Goodman: AND ONE BABY ZEBRA!! He faints on the ground while it irises out on him. Trivia * The story is based on the cartoon of the same name. Category:From 2019 Category:Mario Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:Elephants Episodes Category:Baby Zebra Episodes Category:Robotic Goodman Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program